Już wiem skąd jesteś!!!
Odcinek 23 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Coraz mniej wydawało by się jest nas w grze a tutaj nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji. Do gry powraca nas mistrz zatwardzenia Owen! Ale szkoda haha. Owen nie wykazał się niczym godnym podziwu. Tym bardziej zagłosował na swoją dziewczyne w głosowaniu. Izzy dziewczyna która wygrała trzy razy odpadła. No cóż zdarza się. Tak zostala ich tylko siódemka. A kto tym razem odpadnie? Kto wróci do domu? Czy Heather kontratakuje? Dowiecie się tego jedynie oglądając My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Pokoik (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Rozumiem Izzy odpadła, no i dobrze była dużym zagrożeniem, ale teraz w programie są trzy dziewczyny i 4 chłopaków teraz z latwością mogą nas wywalić. (w pokoju zwiuerzeń)'McKey: 'Najpierw beth, teraz Izzy. Kto z moich przyjaciół teraz odpadnie? Nie wiem nie będzie mi żal jak wyleci Ivan albo Heather, ale niech nie wylatuje jeszcze Philip, teraz on jedynyn mnie rozumie. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Philip: 'Co myślę o McKey? Jest spoko. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'Wiem że prawie mnie tutaj nikt nie lubi i najchętniej by mnie wywalili od razu. Ale ja się nie dam. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Fretka: 'Finałowa siódemka! O tak teraz już nic mnie nie powstrzynma! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Wiem że nie mam dużych szans by wygrać, ale się postaram. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Owen: 'Tak mi przykro z powodu eliminacji Izzy nie chciałem, ale stało się. Wybaczy mi? ''tymczasem 'Izzy: '''Nigdy ci tego nie wybacze Owen! ''tymczasem 'Heather: '''Finałowa siódemka. Podoba mi się to. '''Fretka: '''No super. Jakby się jeszcze pana zatwardzenie dało wywalić. '''Heather: '''Tak było by super. '''Fretka: '''Ale teraz trzeba założyć sojusz, bo na serio wylecimy. '''McKey: '''Zgadzam się jest czterech chłopaków i trzy dziewczyny. '''Heather: '''Co racja to racja. '''Fretka: '''To jak dziewczyny sojusz? '''Heather: '''Sojusz. '''McKey: '''Sojusz dziewczyny ''tymczasem 'Ivan: '''Siódemka, finałowa siódemka. '''Philip: '''O nie ekscytuj juz się tak. '''Ivan: '''A co wolisz trzymać z dziewczynami. '''Philip: '''Nie, ale z tobą też nie chcę trzymać. '''Owen: '''O nie kłuccie się inaczej dziewczyny nas wywalą. '''Trent: '''Masz rację Owen, musimy zawrzeć sojusz. '''Owen: '''Ja się zgadzam z Trent'em. '''Philip: '''Ja też się z nimi zgadzam. '''Ivan: '''Co zakładacie sojusz? O nie od dzisziaj Ivan dziala tylko z Ivanem! '''Owen: '''To będzie ciekawe! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: '''I o to mi chopdzi i tak mnie nie wywalą. '''Trent: '''No trudno sam chciałeś. '''Ivan: '''Tak i wygram to. '''Chris: '''Powiedzcie dziewczyną ze zbiórka za 5 minut w kuchni. Kuchnia ''5 minut później Chris: 'Za niedługo finał, a więc zadania będą trudniejsze. A i jeszcze jedno od teraz zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. '''McKey: '''Oj zaczyna się robić źle. '''Chris: '''Tak wiem o tym dobrze. '''Fretka: '''To jakie dzisiaj mamy zadanie. '''Chris: 'Łatwe. Poszukać tylko restauracji "Der Tyrol" w Wiedniu. 'Heather: '''Jest wogóle coś takiego? '''Philip: '''NIe słyszeliście oniej? '''Wszyscy: '''Nie. '''Philip: '''W takim razie to ja wygram. '''Chris: '''No to szukajcie. W mieście '''Fretka: '''Ok gdzie to może być? '''Heather: '''Nie mam pojęcia? '''McKey: '''Idźmy do centrum. Tam zawsze są takie restauracje. ''nad wWiedniem przelatują Fineasz i Ferb 'Fineasz: '''Cześć Fretka, jak się masz? '''Fretka: '''Oj jak powiem o tym mamie? '''Fineasz: '''Pa Fretka. '''Fretka: '''O nie dzwonie do mamy! '''Heather: '''Już dzwonie do mamy? Do mamy? Fretka Flyn! Fretka z serialu Fineasz i Ferb! Już wiem skąd jesteś!!! '''Fretka: '''No tak. '''Heather: '''Rozwiązuje sojusz. Teraz wylecisz gwarantuje ci to! ''Heather odchodzi 'Fretka: '''Ty nie jesteś na mnie zla McKey? '''McKey: '''Wybacz ale mnie okłamałaś. ''McKey biegnie w stronę Heather 'Heather: '''Och się teraz doigrała. '''McKey: '''Tak teraz na pewno wyleci '''Heather: '''Tak sojusz McKey? '''McKey: '''Sojusz. '''Heather: '''No teraz wygramy. '''McKey: '''No teraz to oczywiste. ''tymczasem 'Fretka: '''Sama sobie teraz poradzę. '''Ivan: '''Hej pomóc ci? '''Fretka: '''Jestem taka zła. '''Ivan: '''Na dziewczyny? '''Fretka: '''A niby na kogo? '''Ivan: '''Ccesz się na nich zemścić? '''Fretka: '''Och jak nie wiem! '''Ivan: '''To mam pomysł. Sojusz. Jak zgadzasz się? '''Fretka: '''Tak to lepsze. Niż one. '''Ivan: '''Więc super. Haha in nie mówiłem. '''Fretka: '''Tak teraz na bank wygramy. ''tymczasem 'Philip: '''W prawo. '''Owen: '''Błagam nie tak szybko. '''Philip: '''Teraz w lewo. '''Owen: '''Błagam już nie mogę. '''Trent: '''Może na prawdę zwolnimy. '''Philip: '''Nie! Chcę to wygrać! '''Owen: '''Ja już nie mogę. ''kladzie się na ziemi '''Philip: '''No Owen wstawaj! '''Owen: '''Nie ja chcę umrzeć. '''Trent: '''A ja nie chcę wylecieć. '''Owen: '''Nie błagam! '''Philip: '''A wstaniesz jeżeli ci dam babeczkę. '''Owen: '''Babeczkę?! '''Philip: '''To jak wstaniesz? '''Owen: '''Tak! '''Trent: '''Ok no to idziemy! '''Philip: '''Tak w lewo. '''Owen: '''O nie znowu. ''tymczasem Heather: '''No gdzie to może być. '''McKey: '''Tutaj nie ma. '''Heather: '''NIe nie mogę. Gdzie to może być? '''McKey: '''Nie wiem. '''Heather: '''O może tam! ''tymczasem 'Fretka: '''No gdyie to jest_ '''Ivan: '''O widzę to! '''Fretka: '''Wygram! '''Ivan: '''Nie to ja wygram! ''popycha Fretkę i biegnie do restauracji 'Ivan: '''Tak udało mi się! '''Chris: '''Ivan zajmujesz pierwszę miejsce. '''Ivan: '''O tak! '''Fretka: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''A ty zajmujesz drugie miejsce. ''tymczasem 'McKey: '''Czekaj może tam! '''Heather: '''Widzę! '''Chris: '''Heather jesteś 3, a ty McKey 4. '''Philip: '''O widzę Chrisa! '''Chris: '''Philip jesteś piąty, ty Owen szósty, a Trent siódmy. Ok za pół godziny ceremonia. Restauracja '''Heather: '''Więc jak głosujemy na Fretkę? '''McKey: '''Tak. ''tymczasem 'Philip: '''Fretka? '''Owen i Trent: '''Tak. ''tymczasem 'Ivan: '''Papa McKey. '''Fretka: '''Pa. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Mam tylko jedną patelnie, a dwie dziewczyny. '''McKey: '''Nie proszę. '''Fretka: '''Jeżeli przeżyje powywalam was. '''Chris: '''A ostatnia patelnia jest dla ... McKey! '''McKey: '''Uff. '''Fretka: '''Nie odegram się gwarantuje to wam. '''Ivan: 'Żegnaj. '''Chris: '''No to została ich tylko szóstka i to na tyle i do zobaczeia w My SMall Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant